


Teething

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat meows all night keeping Emma awake because he’s teething.





	Teething

Emma rolled onto her back and sighed, watching the sunlight creep around the drapes over the window. She’d not slept at all due to the pained meows that echoed through their quarters from where Killian had chosen to sleep on the sofa. His kitten form was teething and he was miserable, his gums hurt constantly, preventing him from eating or sleeping properly.

She’d tried to use magic to alleviate his pain, but the Blue Fairy had advised her not to. None of them were sure what effect the teething would have (if any) on his human form, so Killian was forced to remain in cat form and without magical assistance until it was over.

“Morning babe.“ she said as she made her way over to him.

Killian looked up, his blue eyes sad and pained. He didn’t move to greet her as he normally would, he just rested his head back down on his front paws and let out a quiet meow.

“Hey, it’ll get better.“ Emma soothed, sitting down on the floor beside the sofa so she could look him in the eye, “I know you’re miserable, but you’ll get through this.“

Killian closed his eyes and huffed, his pained body unable to relax properly.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I have an idea.“ she said, getting to her feet and rushing away to the kitchens. She returned with a bucket of ice and set it down beside her pirate cat.

She picked up a small piece of ice and held it out to him, “Try sucking on that.“ she suggested, “It should numb your gums.“

Killian looked up at her and then down to the ice in her hand. He scooted forward and opened his mouth, letting the ice cube sit on his tongue. He let out a moan of relief as the ice instantly began to numb his gums and take away some of the pain.

Emma kept a bucket full of ice stocked for him at all times over the next few days, allowing him to get some rest bite from the pain. They were both relieved when one morning two tiny white teeth dropped out of his mouth and the pain ceased. Somehow, they’d both survived his first time teething.


End file.
